Gundam Gurls
by bittersweet thoughts
Summary: work in process...enjoy...oh and...*PLEASE REVIEW*


*In a briefing room on a secret base*  
  
"Girls? Girls.your attention please? Girls!" Doctor M shouted at the large gathering of young girls in the briefing room. "Oh I give up!" She grumbled to her self and the other Doctors stand next to her on the podium at the front.  
  
"Shut up!" A shout came from the crowd.  
  
"Oh.um thank you Natalie" Doctor M began once the silence had finished falling upon the disgruntled girls. "Now as I was saying, you all know that you are all hear today because you're the best. And you also know that we are here today in order to tell you who the best of the best are." With an embarrassed cough and a quick glance at one of the hidden cameras in the room, she continued. "Now before I continue, I would like to ask all of you to remain calm, really no violence please! We would want a repeat of the last cut.that's why we had the weapons check this time."  
  
*Somewhere else on the base*  
  
"What happened last time?"  
  
"Shut up Duo."  
  
"Women! Injustice!"  
  
"."  
  
"Guys?"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Their about to call the names."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"."  
  
*Back in the briefing room*  
  
"Would Jessica , Natalie , Nicole , Ami , Caylynn , and Christina please come with us." Quietly a young golden blond haired young woman made her way to the front of the room. Her crystal sky blue eyes twinkled in amusement as she came to stand beside Doctor M.  
  
"I believe the other girls will be a few moments." She said mysteriously smiling while nodding towards the crowd of girls.  
  
*In the secret room*  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Duo wined.  
  
"."  
  
"Oh that's helpful Trowa!" Duo muttered sarcastically.  
  
"I have a feeling will find out soon anyways guys." Heero interrupted, and pointed to the screen.  
  
*In the briefing room*  
  
Suddenly a commotion was heard and a circle began to open up in the back of the room.  
  
"Put down the gun." A slender yet obviously muscular young woman with dark brown straight hair said in a monotone that almost rivaled Heero's. She had a small black pistol pointed at the temple of another taller and slenderer girl blond hair girl. Suddenly she found three more guns pointed right back at her.  
  
"Jessica darling. tsk tsk I thought you would know better."  
  
"She does" A voice replies cheerfully as three more girls suddenly appear covering the other three.  
  
"Natalie." The blond spat viciously.  
  
"Of course." She replied dryly, all traces of the cheerfulness now gone from her voice. "Who else?"  
  
"Girls? Girls.is all this really necessary?" The short curly brown haired girl paused as she quickly and efficiently flipped a red head who had been unsuccessfully try to sneak up on her over her head. "Oh! I'm sooooooooooo sorry. Are you alright? "  
  
*In the secret room*  
  
"Hey how about that! Some that apologizes almost as much as Quatre!" "Shut up Quatre."  
  
"What did you say Quatre."  
  
*In the briefing room*  
  
Guards appeared around the group of girls. "Please put down your weapons slowly, and let the girls pass." One said roughly to the five rebels, and nodded to Jessica, Natalie, Ami, Emily and Caylynn as they passed on their way to the front of the room to join Christina and the stuttering Doctor M.  
  
"They weren't actually going to try and kill you were they!?"  
  
"Of course." Jessica answered, still armed as were the other girls. She handed a gun to Christina. She blond girl just nodded in thanks.  
  
"Oh.well.well than you'd better fallow me now." The Doctor finally managed. "It's time you meet the boys."  
  
"Boys?"  
  
"Of course." Doctor M replied now recover and smiling a smug smile that plainly said that she knew something the girls didn't. "The Gundam boys."  
  
"What!?"  
  
*In the secret room*  
  
"Well looks like we're finally going to meet are new partners. Let's go guys."  
  
"Women as partners! Injustice!"  
  
"Wufei! That's not nice!"  
  
"."  
  
"Just shut up all of you."  
  
*In another smaller briefing room*  
  
"Well here we are." Doctor M said while leading them into a room. "Girls.meet the Gundam boys." The five boys looked up at this. "Pilot 01, Heero Yue." A young man with messy dark brown nodded. "Pilot 02, Duo Maxwell." A young man with long wavey dark brown hair tied back into a braid nodded at this. "Pilot 03, Quatre R. Winner." A young man with golden blond hair nodded. "Pilot 04, Trowa Barton." A young man with brown hair with long bangs covering one eye. "And last but not lest, Change Wufei." A young man with straight black hair tied back into a tight pony tail nodded. "These are your partners."  
  
"What!"  
  
"You never said we were going to have partners holding us back." Jessica says shocked.  
  
"Hold you back?" Heero smirks. "I doubt you can even keep up with us."  
  
"Oh really!"  
  
"Yes." "Well we'll just have to prove you wrong." Meanwhile Duo is sputtering.  
  
"She.she.she got heero to.to talk!" Doctor M turns as she's about to leave the room.  
  
"Oh by the way, I've made the necessary arrangements. You'll be moving in with them this after noon."  
  
"What!" 


End file.
